TMNT Roleplay!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is a roleplay my friend and I did. So...I would like to dedicate this whole story to MT, my best friend on this site. You are like a sister to me! A trip to the farmhouse goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were out. The city lights glowed brightly in the approaching evening air. The light rain had let up and left behind that fresh smell she loved. Too bad the Purple Dragons had to ruin that night by going after her. She bit back tears as she rounded the corner, hurrying past and trying not to completely fall apart. She was scared. She didn't want them to find her. They could do unspeakable things to her…and she didn't want that. She hears a muffled cry and stops in her tracks, glancing behind her into the darkened alley.

As she peeped around the corner, she sees Fong clutching a girl's handbag in his hands while holding her against the wall. The girl tries to scream, but Sid covers her hand. The girl was about her age. She had on a green tank top, a pink ruffled skirt, and pink boots. Her hair was light brown, and it falls to the floor. She had emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin. "Hey!" she cries, grabbing a discarded piece of piping from the trash and running at Fong, whacking him on the head before he could even register what was happening.

Fong grunts, rubbing his head and raising a huge fist at the brunette. Sid raises a fist at her. But before they could land the blow, two figures jump out of nowhere and pull the Purple Dragons off them. There was punching sounds, but neither of the girls could see a thing. Moments later, the fighting stopped. The two girls wait in anticipation before Fong is slumped to the ground. Both of them gasp.

"Who are you?!" she asks, standing in front of the brunette. "That doesn't matter," one of the figures, a guy who sounded about their age, replies in an authoritative tone. "Are you alright, dudettes?" another one asks in a concerned voice. "Y-Yes, we're fine," the brunette, who hadn't spoken until then, stutters. "Good," the strange heroes turns to leave. "Wait!" they turn to the brunette. "Can I at least know your names?" she asks. They stop and looks at them. The brunette could just make out one of their eyes, startling blue in the light of the street lamps. The other one stares at the other girl with baby blue eyes "Leonardo," the one who was staring at the brunette says before disappearing into the night. "And I'm Michelangelo!" the one with baby blue eyes exclaims before he's gone too.

They blink in shock at what just happened. The brunette turns to her. "Thank you for saving me…" she whispers. She smiles and holds out her hand. "Margaret. But my friends call me MT," she explains. The brunette blinks before shaking her hand with a smile. "Amy," she simply says. "So Amy, where do you live?" MT asks. "Nearby. I was walking home when Fong tried to mug me," she answers, pointing south to her apartment. "Oh, I live a block away. I can walk you if you want," MT offers. Amy smiles and nods. "Sure, why not?" she asks.

* * *

A sudden gust of cold blew her hair in and out of her eyes as Amy sits on her fire escape outside her apartment. MT had walked her home, and she was glad to make a new friend…but Amy's day wasn't entirely like a normal day. Her ex-boyfriend had tried to apologize, pleading her to give him another chance, but she knew it wasn't worth her time. That still didn't mean it hurt any less…since he cheated on her. She wipes her wet cheeks on her arm.

"What's wrong?" she jumps at the familiar voice of the vigilante from earlier. She could see his figure, crouching on the ladder, still hidden in the shadows. "I'm fine," she answers, turning her head so he wouldn't be able to see her red, puffy eyes. "I, um, just came to make sure you and your friend were okay," he mumbles and she smiles faintly at his thoughtfulness. "Yeah, we're okay. She left a few minutes ago," Amy replies, standing up. The guy shifted backwards, making sure she couldn't see him. "Although, it would be nice to see one of the guys who saved us," she says curiously. "Trust me, you don't wanna see me," he says. "Oh, come on. You can't be that bad," she replies. He hesitates.

"Just promise you won't scream," he says after a few minutes. "Why would I…" she falters as Leonardo steps into the light. Her eyes roamed over his green skin and three-fingered hands, skimming over the shell on his back. She glimpses his muscular form and blushes slightly. She saw his eyes, the same startling deep blue, surrounded by a similarly colored mask. "See? Told you," she finally says. She walks up to him and he gives her a shocked look. "You're not afraid?" he asks. "Are you kidding? You saved my friend and I from getting mugged! Why would I be scared of you?" she replies. Leonardo laughs quietly.

She gestures for him to wait and she climbs inside her window. She came out moments later with a small slip of paper. "What's this?" he asks, as she hands it to him. "My number. I owe you, after you saved us from the Purple Dragons tonight. So if there's anything I can help you with, anything at all, text me," she smiles as she places the paper in his palm. Leonardo stares in awe for a second at the paper, but quickly recovered his calm, cool, and collected air. "Thanks," he tucks the scrap in his belt, then looks around, looking up at the full moon. "Nice night," he says "Yeah, it is," she says sadly. Leonardo seemed to notice her unhappiness, but she was grateful when he didn't push her on the matter. "I have to get going," he almost mumbles, and she nods in agreement.

He climbs the railing of the fire escape, preparing to jump. "See you around, Leonardo," she waves as he turns to look at her, snuggling in her sweater to keep warm. "Call me Leo," he replies and then realized he never got her name. "And you are…?" he asks. "Amy," she tells him with a smile. "Wow, that's pretty," he says before jumping down, leaving her to her thoughts. She closes her eyes and blushes slightly.

Most of her thoughts were about him.

* * *

MT watches as the city lights up, thousands of lights blinking, the entire city bustling with night life. Music blasts from her phone. She bobs her head to the beat, and she just couldn't help herself. She shot up to her feet and begins dancing, small movements at first, before busting out her best moves. She acted as if she were falling, but at the last minute, caught herself and jumps back into a sweet pose. She takes a running start and leaps into the air, one arm up and the other to the side, with her legs kicked out in a mid-air split.

She cartwheels before leaping into a pose, holding up a peace sign and bowing to an imaginary audience as the song ended. "Sweet moves!" she froze and looks over to the figure leaned against the water tower. His playful voice instantly confirmed that he was one of the guys who saved her and Amy tonight. "Thanks!" she exclaims. "By the way, awesome rescue you made tonight!"

"Huh?" he sounded confused.

"I mean, when you came, you full-on beat them up! It was sweeeeet!" she explains. "Why, thank you!" he says in a mock suave voice. "My Hot Nunchuck Fury does always seem to please the ladies!" She laughs and steps forward. "You know, you'd get a lot more of the ladies if they could actually see you," she replies. "You don't wanna see me. You'd scream," she could hear his sadness. "Oh come on, you can't be that ugly," she teases. "I won't scream."

He finally steps out of the shadows, and she caught her breath. She wasn't scared, just surprised. But she knew to never judge a book by its cover. "Awesome! You're a turtle!" she exclaims. "You mean, you're not scared?" he asks in shock. "Nope," she says, popping the p. "This…is…GREAT!" he shouts, racing up to her and engulfing her in a hug. "I finally have another human friend! We can play video games, and pull pranks, and eat pizza!" She perks up at the mention of her favorite food. "Pizza?! I love pizza!" she exclaims happily.

"Me too!" he exclaims. "Here, hang on," she searches her pockets and found a pen but then frowns. "Aw, I don't have paper," she complains. Michelangelo bows cheesily and holds out his arm. She laughs and scribbles her name and number, and he did the same on her arm. "Next time you wanna challenge me in a pizza-eating contest, call me!" she explains. "You got it, MT! Cool name!" he exclaims, glancing at what she wrote. "Thanks!" she looks at her arm. "Mikey?" she asks. "Yeah, Michelangelo is a mouthful," he explains.

She checks her phone for the time and gasps. "Man, my parents are gonna kill me. I gotta go!" she hugs Mikey quickly and then runs to the fire escape. "See ya, Mikey!" she shouts. Mikey waves to her excitedly. "Bye, MT!" he exclaims.

Neither of these girls knew it, but they were in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

She flops on her bed with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on to see her favorite show…Space Heroes. She jumps up and sat as close as possible to the television, adjusting the bow in her hair as she did so. She smiles widely at Captain Ryan's leadership and gasps as Dr. Crankshaw is taken over. She sighs in relief as the team saves him. The show went to commercial and her phone begins to ring loudly. She grabs it and answers without looking. "Hey MT," she replies. She hears a laugh from someone who was not her female friend.

"Not exactly," she recognized Leo's voice immediately. "Hey Leo! What's up?" she exclaims, eating a handful of popcorn. "Oh nothing much. Just watching Space Heroes," he answers, making her gasp. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Leo asks in concern. "You…like…Space Heroes?!" she exclaims happily. "Yeah! It's only the best show ever! Wait, are you a fan?" Leo answers excitedly. She nods vigorously, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Yes! Who wouldn't like a show about a hero who fights demons through the galaxy with his space crew?" Amy shouts.

"This is great! Another Space Heroes fan!" Leo exclaims happily. Amy giggles and lies on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. "So what took you so long? I haven't heard from you in like a week!" she replies. "I've been really busy. Patrols have been doubling since the invasion," Leo explains. "Say what?" she asks in confusion. "Well, it's-" she hears loud shouts on his side on the line. "Dude, is that the other chick we saved?" she hears from a familiar voice. "Who is that?" she asks. She hears a sigh. "Yes, it's her. Her name is Amy," Leo answers to someone. She hears a gasp. "Hi Amy! My name is Mikey! I'm the youngest and the cute one!" she hears. She laughs. "Nice to meet you, Mikey," she tells him.

"She's nice. No wonder why you l-" she hears a slap and then muffling. She raises an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" she asks. Leo chuckles awkwardly. "Yes, don't worry. Everything is fine!" he answers nervously. "Amy!" she hears from a female voice and her eyes widen. "MT?" she asks in shock, her show long forgotten. "Yep! Come to the lair! It's a surprise!" she shouts. "No, don't come over here. It…smells," Leo answers. She hears a scoff. "Dude, we live in the sewers. You can meet our brothers!" Mikey answers. Amy then remembered that Mikey had said 'youngest.' "There's more of you?" she asks. "Yes," she hears from another voice. "Donnie!" Leo shouts. "Well, you guys keep screaming and I can't concentrate on my new invention," Donnie answers.

"So your name is Donnie?" Amy asks. "Yep. Nice to meet you," she hears. "Why are you all yelling into the phone?" she hears from a different voice. "Raphie!" Mikey shouts before there's a growl. "Don't call me that!" he exclaims. She giggles in response. "Don't mind him, Amy. That's Raph," she hears from another female voice. "And you are?" she asks. "April," she hears. "Guys, get off the phone, please…" Leo says in embarrassment. "Amyyyyyy, come overrrrrrr," MT replies. "NO!" Leo shouts. "Leo, why don't you want me to see the lair?" she asks in confusion. "It's not that I don't want you to, it's just-"

"I'll send you the address!" MT exclaims and Leo protests before someone hangs up the phone. She raises an eyebrow before there's a ding. She looks at her phone to see directions to the lair. "That was weird…" she mutters.

* * *

She walks in the sewers, and she starts to think about how weird Leo was acting. She felt herself starting to blush and tries her best to not let it show. Why was she always thinking about Leo? It was driving her crazy!

She wishes she could hold his hand…wait, what?! She runs her fingers through her hair. Did she…no, she couldn't. Leo was just a friend. But still…she couldn't make sense of it, but once she admitted it to herself, it felt completely right. That was why she kept thinking about him so much and blushing. She liked Leo.

And not just as a friend.

He was freaking out.

Amy would be here any moment now, and he wasn't ready. He didn't want her coming over because…he liked her. She was so nice, sweet, and beautiful. He thought she was absolutely stunning. Her brown hair and the way she always tied it up in her bow, her mesmerizing emerald green eyes, and her smile. He…he hadn't felt this way since he'd met Karai. But this was different. Leo wasn't unsure of his feelings, he knew Amy would never betray him. Unlike Karai, he felt calm around Amy, with her centeredness. Leo breathes in deeply, trying to take in his feelings. The emotion he was experiencing was unlike any other. He felt like his insides were on fire, and it was showing, as Leo felt his face begin to heat up. This wasn't some fleeting thought…He couldn't deny it. He was falling for Amy, and he was falling hard. MT nudges him. "Relax. I'm sure she won't reject you," she explains. Leo smiles at the advice before he hears footsteps.

"Yes! She's here!" Mikey exclaims. Leo tries not to rid his sense of worry. He checked behind his back, making sure the gift he had brought wasn't ruined. Why was he so uneasy? She smiles as she looks around. "Amyyyy!" Mikey shouts, giving her a hug. She laughs and hugs him back. "You must be Mikey," she says. "Yep!" Mikey answers happily before grabbing her hand and pulling her to Raph and Donnie. "Whoa!" she exclaims in surprise. "Dudes! This is Amy, the other girl we saved!" Mikey tells his brothers. Donnie nods and holds out his hand. "Nice to see you in person," he says and she shakes his hand. "You too," she answers. Raph grunts. "Sup?" he asks. Amy smirks at this. "Hi, I'm April," April tells her, shaking her hand. "Good to see you," Amy replies before turning to Leo. "So what's so important you had to keep from me so I wouldn't come here?" she asks, crossing her arms.

Leo sweats a bit. "Well…I, er, kinda have something to ask you…" he answers. Amy looks up at him. "Sure, ask away," she answers. "Well…you're a really nice girl, and um, you really like Space Heroes, and…you're a good friend…" Leo trails off as he sees Amy smile slightly. A blush crept on her face, and his heart dropped to his stomach. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulls out the bunch of flowers from behind his back. "And I really like you," he confesses, trying not to let his voice waver.

She gasps excitedly, staring at the light blue daisies Leo holds out to her. She hesitantly took them, taking a moment to sniff the flowers. She wanted to remember every detail of this moment. She threw her arms around Leo. "I…I like you too," she whispers happily, unable to hold back her joy. Leo smiles so wide he looked like the Cheshire Cat. Everyone cheers at the scene. "I ship it for life!" MT exclaims, making the two blush. "Would you maybe…want to go out for pizza later?" Leo asks. "Aw, Leo…yes!" Amy answers. Leo blushes. "Okay then. I'll pick you up at your window at say, 8?" he replies. Her phone rings and she looks at it to see a message from her mom. "I have to go…I'll see you later, Leo!" she says, running out of the lair.

She shivers slightly as she waits for Leo at her window. She was wearing a light pink dress with green heels and she had a pink flower in her hair. She sees Leo coming and waves to him. He jumps to her window with a smile. "I'm here. Where do you want to go?" he replies. She was about to answer when his T-Phone rings. "Hello?" he asks. "Leo! Foot on 8th Street! C'mon! We need you!" she hears from Donnie. Leo blushes as he hangs up. "I have to go. I promise another night, alright?" he tells her, kissing her on the cheek. "See ya, Amy," he says before leaving. She blushes and puts a hand to her cheek. She was slightly disappointed, but not anymore. "Bye…" she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

She walks into the lair with a smile. She sees MT near the entrance. "Hi MT!" she exclaims to her friend. "Hey!" MT tells her. "So, where's Leo?" Amy asks, looking around. As if on cue, she hears a crash and Donnie and Leo run past them. Leo was chasing Donnie for some reason. "DONNIE!" Leo shouts. "AAHH!" Donnie screams, running past them. Amy looks in confusion and looks at MT. She clears her throat. "Turns out the foot excuse was really Leo's bros trying to break up your date," she explains. Amy stiffens before giving MT a blank look. "Aren't you mad? I SURE AM!" MT answers, pulling out her Kama and running after Leo. Amy growls. "Donnie! You will feel my wrath!" Amy screams, chasing after Donnie.

"AAAHHH! OH, COME ON! THE ONE TIME I TRY PRANKING, THIS HAPPENS! ALSO, IT WAS MIKEY'S IDEA! NOT MINE! WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING HIM?" Donnie screams. Amy then gets a call and her eyes widen. "I have to take this…Donnie, we will settle this later!" Amy explains. Donnie winces, knowing he was in trouble. "Okay…" he answers. "And that goes for Mikey and Raph also!" Amy exclaims. "Yikes!" Mikey shouts nervously. Raph rolls his eyes. "WHATever. Bring it, girlie," he answers. Amy immediately rejects her call and points a spear at Raph (A/N: You know the spear she had in Vision Quest in I Meet the Turtles 3? It's that one). "Is that a challenge, Raph?" she asks and Raph gulps. "Uh, a little HELP, Margaret? Your friend Amy is pointing a very pointy spear at me!" Raph says.

"Ready to settle this?" MT asks. "Don't bother. I'm still mad at him and the others. BRING IT ON!" Amy answers. MT gives a confused look. "That's what I was talking abo-" Raph coughs because Amy was still pointing the spear at him. "A little HELP?" he asks. "That's not what I meant. It's the guy's fault, not mine!" MT explains, sweating a bit. "Please don't hurt Margaret, Amy," Leo tells Amy from behind. "It's not HER I'm planning to hurt! Or you, Leo," Amy answers, turning to the two. "That's what I thought. Misunderstandings are SO annoying…" Leo replies. Amy smiles at them. "I would never hurt you, Leo. Or you, MT," Amy explains.

"Will you PLEASE quit pointing that spear at me?" Raph asks. Amy puts the spear down slowly. "Fine, but you're not getting off that easily!" she exclaims. "Amy, I can explain-" Amy glares at them. "Explain what?! The fact you pranked Leo and I? Not cool!" she shouts. "But-" Amy interrupts Raph. "But nothing! How would you feel if I pranked you?" she screams. Donnie puts up his hands as if he was shielding himself. "Hey, don't look at me! All I did was call, and I didn't even want to!" he replies. "What the heck do you mean by that?!" Amy shouts. "Well, Mikey and Raph said if I didn't do it, they'd spray paint April's room purple and say I did it!" he explains. Amy grips her spear tightly in anger. Mikey looks at the ground in guilt.

"It's true, Amy. Don't blame D, I forced him to do it," he answers. Raph puts an arm around Mikey's shoulder. "No, WE forced him to do it. If there's anyone you should punish, it's us," Raph explains, the three brothers bracing themselves. Amy looks at them. "…Hmph. I'll forgive you since you admitted to doing it. But next time, don't even THINK about it!" Amy replies, pointing at her spear. "You should at least punish Mikey and Raph, who did this whole thing," Leo tells her. Mikey and Raph brace themselves as she thinks of a punishment. "Hmm…Mikey and Raph have to…wear DRESSSES!" she exclaims. "NO WAY!" Raph immediately shouts.

"Although I'd like to see that, I'd prefer this to be settled by a spar, or doing what you were doing earlier, chasing them around. That was quite humorous, actually," Leo explains, chuckling. Amy giggles. "Okay, but only for you, Leo," she answers. "Well?" MT asks, gesturing to them. "COME HERE, YOU TWO!" Amy shouts, chasing after the two turtles with her spear. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey and Raph scream while MT, Donnie, and Leo laugh hysterically. "I WILL KICK YOUR SHELLS!" she yells. Mikey and Raph run past the three who were not being chased. "AAAH!" they shout. "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" she screams. The two turtles run the other way. Leo, Donnie, and MT laugh, falling to the floor. She tackles Mikey and Raph to the floor. "Whew! This is a good way to exercise," she pants out.

Mikey and Raph pant as she traps them. "Okay! Okay! You win! Won't happen again!" Raph exclaims. Mikey narrows his eyes and grins mischievously, "Or WILL it?" he asks. Amy gives him a death glare. "Um…heh heh…or not," he replies nervously. "Uh huh…" Amy mutters, crossing her arms. "If I hadn't agreed to do the phone thing, would you have backed me up when April found her room purple?" Donnie asks her, standing up. "Yes, because you would have the common sense to not prank Leo and I," she answers. "Again, I was forced. I find it illogical to prank people because of the consequences," Donnie explains. Mikey smiles sheepishly.

"Um…heh…about that D…April's room MAY be purple…" Mikey explains. Donnie's eyes widen. "WHAT?!" he exclaims. Amy tries not to laugh before she hears a scream. "OKAY, WHO SPRAY-PAINTED MY ROOM PURPLE?!" April shouts in anger. Donnie blushes a bright red. "Help me out of this…" he whispers to Amy as April storms out of her room. "April, blame Mikey," Amy answers, pointing at the youngest. "Huh? It's DONNIE'S favorite color," April retorts in confusion. "D was dared to prank Leo and I because if he didn't, your room would be spray-painted purple…" Amy explains. "MIKEY!" April yells, chasing Mikey. "AAAAHHH! OH COME ON! AMY ALREADY CHASED ME FOR AN HOUR! NOW THIS?!" Mikey screams. Everyone laughs hysterically.

"It's not my fault you decided to paint her room anyway," Amy replies, giggling. "Yeah, shell-for-brains! I bet Amy has SLIGHTLY more sense than you," Raph retorts. Amy glares at him. "What do you mean by slightly?!" she exclaims. "Um…heh heh…never mind," Raph answers nervously, not wanting to be chased again. "AAH! I'm still being chased by April! Do something!" Mikey screams as he runs around. "Hmm, let me think about it…nope," Amy answers. "COME HERE, MIKEY!" April shouts. "HEEELLPP!" Mikey screams. Amy turns to MT. "Should I help him?" she asks. "Nope. Remember that he screwed up your first date," MT explains.

"Sorry Mikey!" Amy exclaims with a nervous smile. "Umm, aren't you supposed to be mad at R-" Raph covers her mouth. MT pulls it off. "HEY!" she exclaims. "Oh yeah! RAPH!" Amy screams, pulling out her spear. "You just HAD to bring that up, didn't you?" Raph asks MT angrily. "YEP!" MT answers. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SHELL! I'm surprised none of you are going to stop me," Amy replies, turning to Leo, Donnie, and MT. "Nope," Leo and Donnie answer. "He DESERVES to have his shell kicked. He ruined me and your first date…" Leo explains. "AND he almost ruined me and April's relationship!" Donnie exclaims. Amy growls and tackles Raph. "Don't you dare ruin Apriltello!" she shouts, making their eyes widen.

"Uh, Amy," MT says. "Yes?" Amy asks, looking at her. "He was talking about the whole spray painted room thing. GET OFF RAPH! At least give him a head start…" MT replies. "Thanks, Margaret, I-HEY!" Raph answers. Amy gets off of him and Raph runs away, screaming. Amy rolls her eyes. "Well? I thought you'd be like RAPPHH! GET BACK HERE or something like that," MT remarks. Amy glares at Raph. "RAAAAAAAPH!" she screams. "Uh…guys…don't you think all this yelling and screaming is gonna wake up Sen-" Splinter comes out of his room. "Sei," Leo finishes and everyone freezes.

"Uh-oh…" Amy murmurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looks at Splinter as he narrows his eyes at them. "What is going on? And who is this?" Splinter asks, looking at Amy. Leo steps in front of her, shielding her. "Heh heh…" Amy replies nervously. Leo blushes. "Sensei, this is my girlfriend, Amy," Leo explains. Amy blushes at what Leo had said before figuring out who Splinter was. "P-Pleased to meet you," she stutters, bowing. "And you as well. Please, can you explain to me what is going on? In detail, please," Splinter answers. She blushes again. "Um…heh I was chasing Raph because of…personal reasons," she answers nervously.

Leo blushes, redder than last time. "Donnie, Mikey, and Raph kinda screwed up me and Amy's first date. Donnie called me and told me there were Foot on 8th Street, making me abandon Amy. But he was forced to by Mikey and Raph on the terms that if he didn't, they would spray paint April's room purple and say Don did it. Which Mikey still did, by the way," Leo explains and everyone braces themselves. Amy crosses her fingers behind her back, waiting in anticipation. "Well, the only thing to do is to force Michelangelo to clean up his mess, and then Raphael and Michelangelo will be given a round of Randori. Donatello, you are blameless as Raphael and Michelangelo forced you to do this," Splinter explains. Raph and Mikey wince at their punishment. "Hai, sensei," Donnie answers.

Amy sighs in relief. Mikey and Raph kneel on the floor. Splinter holds a wooden sword. "RANDORI!" he shouts, slapping the wooden sword across their shoulders. MT winces while Amy cringes. "I hope you all learned a valuable lesson today," Splinter tells them. "Hai, sensei," Mikey and Raph answer. Splinter walks to the dojo and closes the door. "Whew! I'm glad that's over!" MT exclaims. "Same!" Amy exclaims. Raph and Mikey rub their shoulders, wincing. "Michelangelo, I believe you have some wall scrubbing to do," April says, pointing down the hall sternly. "Yes, ma'am," Mikey answers sadly, trudging down the hall to April's room.

Amy blushes, replaying what Leo had said to Splinter. She turns to Leo. "L-Leo, I'm your girlfriend now?" she asks softly. Leo blushes. "Wasn't the date any indication?" he asks in response, smirking and puts an arm around her shoulder. She feels another blush on her cheeks. "Technically, the date was ruined…" she explains, smiling. Leo blushes. "Well…yeah. But still," he replies. "Leo and Amy sitting in a tree…" Mikey sings, coming out of nowhere. Amy gives him a look. "Mikey…" she says sternly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey shouts. Amy slaps her forehead, MT doing the same. "MIKEY, IT'S OLD!" she screams. Mikey whimpers. "Okay…you didn't hafta yell…" he answers. "Shouldn't you be-GET BACK IN MY ROOM, MISTER!" April shouts, making Amy laugh.

Mikey trudges down the hall. MT holds in a laugh. "Now what?" she asks. "Um, Ames, do you want to go out for pizza? For real this time," Leo replies with a smile. Amy smiles at the nickname. "I would love to, Leo," she answers. Leo blushes again. "Okay, let's go!" he exclaims, taking her hand. MT glares at Raph and Donnie. "Don't. You. Dare," she simply says. They flinch at her threat. "Yeah, any more pranks, and you'll get it! Understand?" Amy tells them. "Yes ma'am," they answer, running away. Amy and MT look at each other before giggling.

* * *

Leo scoops Amy up in his arms and carries her through the rooftops. She was wearing the same outfit on their first date attempt. She blushes as he holds her closer, until they reached the top of the roof. Leo takes her hand and led her behind the skylight, and her eyes light up in surprise. A giant fort of blankets and quilts were set up. She looks at Leo and he holds up a finger, telling her silently to wait until she was inside. She pulls back a curtain and steps inside. A bunch of candles lit up the space, with an opening at the top to see the starry night. She grins and sees a huge screen in the corner. Leo sits down in front of it and she joins him.

He turns on the TV and Space Heroes starts playing. She smiles at Leo affectionately. "This is wonderful," she says and a bit of red sprung onto his face. Leo reaches behind him and pulls some popcorn out, handing some to her. She smiles and throws a handful in her mouth. She suddenly jumps up, putting her hands on her hips heroically and mimicking Captain Ryan. "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan…" she says. Leo stands up. "There's no time for hesitation," Leo says with her. "My orders must be carried out, without question," she giggles as she finishes the line, and Leo laughs with her. Then he did something unexpected, and quickly kisses her on the cheek. Her eyes widen and she looks at Leo.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he quickly says. "What do you mean?" she asks. "It's fine, you've done that before…" she murmurs, blushing. "No, I should've asked you…both times," he mumbles. "Leo really, it's okay. I was just gonna say…you missed," she tells him. Leo looks confused. "I…missed?" he asks. She scoots closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, you missed," she whispers.

Before Leo could ask what she meant, she leans in and kisses him…like, really kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, and she realized this must be his first kiss. But he leans in further, slinking his arms around her waist. It was…amazing. She had expected something like her ex-boyfriend's kiss, rough and short. But Leo kissed her gently and didn't seem to want to stop. She wasn't complaining. She felt like fireworks were going off inside her, bursting into different colors and emotions: unsure, giddy, loving what was happening. She smiles a bit. They hear popping and they pull away, but their arms remained around each other. They see fireworks in the sky.

Amy turns to him and blushes. "Uh, sorry," she murmurs. "For what? You're an amazing kisser," he whispers. She blushes again. "Not bad for a second first date, huh?" she whispers. Leo chuckles and presses her forehead to hers. "It's perfect," he answers before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Okay, before I start this, I know it's too late for them to be celebrating, but since MT and I met in November, we did a Christmas roleplay. Don't judge me for it, please.**

* * *

Amy smiles as she zips up her suitcase. She and her friends would be heading to April's farmhouse for the holidays. "Ready to go to my farmhouse? It IS almost Christmas, you know," April tells them. "HECK YEAH!" MT exclaims. "YES!" Amy shouts, pulling up her bag.

They all arrive at the farmhouse. There is at least 4 feet freshly fallen snow on the ground. Amy smiles at this. "Wanna have a snowball fight?" she asks everyone. "YAS!" MT shouts, making a snowball and throwing it at Amy's face. "Watch it, Ames!" Leo exclaims, pulling her down so that she avoids the snowball. "Thanks, Leo!" she exclaims, kissing his cheek. Leo blushes in response. "Y-You're welcome?" he asks, holding a hand to his cheek. "Leo! Heads up!" Raph yells, throwing a snowball at Leo. Amy pushes him out of the way. Unfortunately for MT, she was behind Leo, so she gets a snowball to the face. "HEY!" she shouts. Amy laughs, pointing at her. "NOT COOL, AMELIA!" she screams, hitting Amy with a snowball.

"HEY!" Amy yells, throwing a snowball at MT, which hits Mikey because she had ducked. "HEY!" Mikey exclaims, throwing a snowball at her, which ends up hitting Raph. He glares at his little brother. "MIKEY!" he shouts, chasing after him with a snowball. "AHHH! AH AH AHHH!" Mikey screams, running away. Amy laughs hysterically, falling into the snow. "BWAHAHAHA!" MT laughs, pointing at them. She manages to throw a snowball at Donnie. "Watch it, Don!" April exclaims, tackling him to the ground before a snowball sails over them. Donnie blushes. "T-Thanks, April," he says. April smirks at him. "Don't mention it," she tells him. "Awwwww…" MT replies, making the two blush. "That's so sweet!" Amy squeals, making them blush redder. MT giggles. Unfortunately for Amy, she doesn't see Raph hit her in the back of her head with a snowball. Some of the snow slides down the back of her coat.

"AAAH! COLD COLD COLD!" she exclaims, running around. MT holds in a laugh. Mikey laughs while Raph smirks. Amy growls. "RAPHAEL!" she shouts, throwing a snowball hard at his face. "HRPH!" Raph splutters and MT laughs, not noticing Mikey hitting her in the back with a snowball, which slides down her coat. MT hops up and down. "AAH! COLD COLD COLD COLD!" she shouts. "Distraction action, yo! Booya, kasha!" Mikey exclaims. Amy laughs, putting a hand on her mouth. "NOT FUNNY!" MT yells, throwing a snowball at Mikey, which slides down his shell. Mikey screams, hopping up and down. Amy throws a snowball at Leo, whistling innocently. "HEY!" Leo shouts.

MT laughs, having seen the whole thing. "I NEVER would've expected your own GIRLFRIEND to get ya, Leo!" she exclaims, making Leo blush. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "Sorry, Leo. Every turtle and human for themselves!" she says. "Heh. Agreed," he answers, hitting her in the face with a snowball. "HEY!" she screams as Leo laughs. She throws a snowball to Leo's face. "PFFT! HEY!" Leo shouts. MT steps in front of them. "Alright you two, break it up, break it up," she tells them as Leo blushes. Amy blushes in embarrassment. "Don't just target each other! That makes it no fun for the rest of us!" MT exclaims. Donnie uses his staff as a baseball bat to hit Amy with a snowball, making more snow fall down her neck.

"AHH! SO COLD! DONNIE!" she shouts, throwing a snowball at his face. "PFFT!" he says as the snowball hits him. Amy laughs at and throws a snowball at Mikey, which hits Raph instead. "AMY!" Raph exclaims, chasing her. "AAHH!" she screams, running for her life. Leo steps in front of Raph, shielding Amy from him. "Leave. Her. ALONE," Leo tells his brother, who immediately stops in his tracks. "Sure, LAMEonardo," Raph answers. Amy sighs in relief. "AND HE'S NOT LAME!" she shouts. Raph smirks at her. "Really? Then why did he stop me from having a little fun?" he asks. "That is different, he was protecting me from YOU," she retorts. Raph makes a fake pouty face. "Aw, that's no fair. I was only having a little fun," he says. "When was chasing me ever fun?!" she exclaims in disbelief.

"Since EVER. It's funny when you shriek like a little girl," Raph answers. She growls at Raph. "I do not scream like a little girl!" she exclaims. "Actually, you kinda do," Mikey tells her. She crosses her arms. "Hmph!" she replies. "Hey, I don't think you scream like a little girl. Shame on you boys," MT scolds, making the two look down at their feet. Amy smiles at her friend defending her. MT throws snowballs at their necks, and they hit their targets. "AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! COLDCOLDCOLD!" Mikey exclaims. Raph screams. "COOOLLLLDDD!" he shouts. "Who screams like a little girl NOW?" Amy asks.

Raph growls. "Don't even THINK about touching her!" Leo exclaims, making her blush. Leo blushes. "Here, let me help you get all that snow off your face," he says, brushing his hand on her face. "Thanks, Leo…" she whispers, blushing. April walks up to them. "Who wants to come inside for some hot chocolate? I just made some," she tells them. "ME!" Amy exclaims, running to the farmhouse. "ME TOO!" MT shouts, following her. She stops Amy. "Amy! Wait up! Watch this," she whispers. "Watch what?" Amy whispers back. "This," MT answers, standing next to a tree trunk.

Raph walks under the tree. MT kicks the trunk, and all of the snow from the upper branches fall on Raph, covering him completely. "THAT!" MT exclaims, laughing. Amy laughs hysterically. "You're in for it now, MT!" she says. "THAT'S RIGHT!" Raph shouts, digging himself out and chasing MT. "AHHH! HELPPPPP!" MT screams. "RAPHAEL!" Amy yells, jumping in front of MT. Raph screeches to a stop in front of her. "Don't you dare!" Amy exclaims. "Ughhh, fine," Raph answers, tromping towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Everyone sits in the farmhouse's small living room. The fire in the fireplace throws a warm, golden glow on the walls. Amy and Leo sit side by side. Mikey is sitting next to MT and, no surprise, Donnie and April are sitting together as well. Donnie seemed nervous about it, since he has liked April for some time now. Everyone is sipping their hot cocoa. "April, thanks for the cocoa. I'm pretty sure the guys needed it," MT says, gesturing to the shivering turtles. MT snickers quietly and Amy giggles. "Yeah, thanks. This cocoa is amazing!" Amy answers. "Thanks!" April exclaims. Amy begins shivering as well and Leo gets up. He finds a blanket and drapes over him and Amy. Amy snuggles closer to Leo immediately.

She places her head on his shoulder, making him blush deeply. MT giggles. "Thanks, Leo…" Amy says sleepily. Leo blushes even redder, and she found herself falling asleep. Leo smiles gently, and carefully picks her up. He tucks her into one of the beds upstairs. "Shhh…" he whispers and softly closes her door.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now morning, the sun casting its golden beams through the old house. But, its beams have only woken one person. She creeps down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. She quietly puts on her coat, boots, and gloves, and goes outside. She pauses outside her friend's window. She packs a sphere of snow in her hand and launches it at her window. The snowball hits with a bonk that wakes her. Amy wakes up with a yawn, stretching her arms. She stands up and walks over to her window, only to be hit with a barrage of snowballs, all of them hitting her face. She hears a laugh and Amy looks down to see MT. She growls.

"MT!" she exclaims, immediately putting on her winter wear, running outside. "Eep!" MT says, making Amy skid to a stop. "Didn't you forget about the-" Leo, Raph, and Mikey step outside and walk over to them. "Guys?" MT finishes. Amy looks to see that two of their friends were missing, which MT notices as well. "Hey, where are-"

"Donnie and April?" Amy asks. They all walk back inside to find, sitting asleep on the living room couch, Donnie and April. April's head is on Donnie's shoulder, and his arms are around her. "Awww…" MT whispers. Amy smiles and takes a picture. "Sooo cute!" she exclaims, and both of them jolt awake. "Eep!" April says and Donnie sees April's head is on his shoulder, blushing red. Amy giggles, covering her mouth. "So glad I got a photo!" she exclaims happily. Donnie yawns before stiffening, recalling what she had said. "Wait, what?" he asks. Amy laughs evilly. "Nothing!" she answers.

April blushes in embarrassment. "She got a PHOTO?" she asks. "Please delete it, Ames," MT says before leaning into her ear. "After you send it to ME, of course. Heh heh…" she whispers. Amy sighs and quietly sends the picture to her friend. "Now, be a good girl and delete the photo," MT tells her. "Please," April finishes. Amy rolls her eyes. "Fine," she grumbles, deleting the photo. "Thank you," April and Donnie say, both of them blushing because of the recent events. "Who wants breakfast? I'll make some!" Amy suggests. "Ok," MT answers. "Sure," Everyone says. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I help?" Mikey asks, raising his hands.

"Sure, why not?" Amy answers, shrugging. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims with a smile and everyone except MT, Amy, and Mikey leave. "So…what were you planning to do with that pic anyway?" MT asks her. "I was going to use it as blackmail, in case D is forced to prank me again," she answers, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Well, that's not very nice. I know EXACTLY what I'M doing with it," MT tells her. "Which is?" Amy retorts, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna show it to Casey to make sure he NEVER MESSES WITH APRILTELLO AGAIN," MT explains. Amy slaps her forehead. "I should have thought of that…" she mutters before turning to the oven.

"I bet you're wondering how you got into bed," MT says, smirking. Amy blushes, remembering what happened last night. "Heh heh…I'm aware of that," she answers, blushing. "Oh. Only half-asleep when Leo carried you upstairs, were you?" MT teases. Amy blushes redder before she starts to make tree-shaped pancakes. "Yes…" she whispers. Suddenly, Mikey comes up behind her and sprinkles something onto the pancakes. Amy's eyes widen, knowing that Mikey liked to add his own…'special' ingredients when he cooked. "Please tell me you didn't put anything disgusting on that, Mikey…" she tells him. "They're sprinkles! It's Christmas season, after all!" he exclaims happily, making Amy sigh in relief.

She puts chocolate chips on the pancakes before placing the plates on the table. Everyone sits down and starts to eat. "Wow, Ames, these pancakes are amazing!" MT exclaims. Amy smiles. "Thank you!" she replies happily. "Welcome," MT answers before a boom echoes through the woods. All the birds in the tree take flight. "What the heck was that?!" Amy exclaims. "I dunno, but I REAALLY don't want to find out," MT remarks. Suddenly, a snowball the size of a Beetle car lands in the front yard, making them all jump up in their chairs. Amy looks outside the window. "A giant snowball?" she asks. "Eh, now I REALLY don't wanna find out what that was," MT replies. "Yeah, I'm starting to get a little freaked out!" Amy exclaims.

"Wait, is that…" Mikey rushes outside to the snowball. He sees traces of mutagen on the snowball and his eyes widen. Everyone runs outside. They see the mutagen. "Mutant SNOW? You have GOT to be kidding me…" MT says. Amy's eyes widen. "Aw shoot…" she mutters, knowing what that meant. Mikey scratches his neck sheepishly. "Um, heh heh…that MIGHT be my fault…" he tells them. "Wait, what do you mean, your fault?!" Amy demands, glaring. Mikey flushes and grins sheepishly. "I may, um, have spilled some of D's mutagen in the snow when I was helping him carry his stuff to the barn from the Shell-Raiser. Sorry…" Mikey answers. "MIKEY!" everyone screams, none of them noticing the snow moving into the forest.

Amy slaps her forehead. "It was only a DROP! I didn't think it would do anything," Mikey says in defense. "Oh, come on, guys, give him a break. I mean, he's MIKEY," MT replies. "Thanks MT-HEY!" Mikey exclaims as he realizes he was insulted. Amy shakes her head and sighs. "Either way, we should defeat it before it destroys the house, or the entire forest," she suggests. "Agreed," MT answers before a roar is heard, shattering their eardrums. A snow monster that looks similar to Marshmallow from Frozen emerges from the forest, giant snowballs in each hand. "LET'S DO THIS!" Amy shouts, pulling out her spear.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey exclaims, charging towards the monster, only to be swatted aside. He skids back to the snow, stopping at their feet. "Ow…" he murmurs. "MIKEY! ARRRGGGHHH!" Raph shouts, charging the monster. Amy looks at her spear and then at the others as they try to defeat him. Amy aims her spear at the monster before throwing it in his stomach. The spear then exhibits a hot blue aura, melting the monster. "Wow. THAT was easier than expected," MT replies. "…Huh. AWE YEAH!" Amy says, doing a happy dance. MT helps Mikey up. "Are you okay?" she asks in concern. "I'm fine. Like a turtle do!" Mikey answers with a smile.

Amy was still dancing, but now she was smiling. "Uh-huh. Oh yeah. In your face, Raph!" she says. Raph rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he answers, stalking towards the house. The others, except for Amy and MT, follow him. "Hey. Wanna do some matchmaking?" MT says, smirking. Amy smiles evilly. "What did you have in mind?" she asks.

"Mistletoe. Donnie. April. You can figure out the rest."


	7. Chapter 7

"So…have any ideas for HOW to get them both under the mistletoe?" MT asks. Amy taps her chin in thought. "Hm…maybe we could trick them! Like, we could assign them to decorate the tree and the mistletoe could be sneaked in as a decoration," Amy explains. "Good, but April'll probably figure it out. You know her. Ooh! We can hang it discretely above the fireplace then have them hang the stockings. For decoration, of course," MT replies. "Yes. Operation: Mistletoe!" Amy answers with a smile. "Heh," MT says, chuckling a bit.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

MT hums the Mission Impossible theme. She hangs the mistletoe above the fireplace, where it can just barely be able to be seen behind a large ribbon by a very observant turtle. "Mission Accomplished," she says into her walkie-talkie. "Nice work, MT!" Amy whispers into her walkie-talkie. She was upstairs, waiting for her instructions. "Now let's get phase 2 of Operation: Mistletoe going!" MT whispers. "Okay, so what do I do?" Amy asks. "I did the extremely risky mistletoe hanging without anyone noticing with 5 OTHER PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE. You assign stocking duty," MT explains. Amy nods and puts her walkie-talkie in her pocket.

She slides down the stairs and backflips to the floor. She steps into the kitchen, where everyone was eating her now-cold pancakes. Well, everyone except MT, who was nearby. Amy walks up to them. "D, April, you have to put up the stockings!" Amy explains. They look at each other before shrugging. "Ok," April says. "Sure," Donnie answers. They both walk into the living room and Amy walks up to MT. She grins evilly. "Now the fun begins! Got your phone ready?" MT says. Amy holds up her phone with an evil smile.

They peer into the living room. April and Donnie are hanging up stockings side-by-side, and they are unknowingly directly underneath the mistletoe. April looks up and smiles. "Mistletoe," she says, giving Donnie a small kiss on the lips. "YAY!" Amy exclaims before covering her mouth. April and Donnie whip their heads to the two. Amy grins evilly. "April and Donnie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sings. April blushes. "Eep! Shh!" she says while Donnie is still stunned. "That's not very nice," MT tells her. Amy looks at Donnie.

"I think D is broken…" Amy mutters before snapping her fingers. "DONNIE!" she screams. "Eep! What just…April…what…" April flushes. "Mistletoe," she answers, pointing up to it. "Mission successful!" Amy exclaims before covering her mouth. "Oops," she mutters. "What? All right, spill. Were you two behind this?" April says with a smirk. "Yep," Amy answers with a smile. "…You two are like partners in crime," April murmurs, flushing before walking away. "Thanks. Apriltello for life," Donnie whispers to the two. "Anything for my friends, D," Amy explains, winking. "Thanks," Donnie murmurs before leaving with a blush.

"Yes! We did it!" Amy shouts, jumping up happily. "Sooo…what now? I was planning on going ice-skating," MT suggests. "I've never been ice skating," Amy answers. "I'll teach you. OR we could go test our ninja skills, because I just saw something pretty interesting go into the forest," MT replies. Amy thinks long and hard. "I think I'd rather check out what's in the forest. Need to brush up on my skills, anyway," she explains. "D and A just went into the forest…ALONE. C'mon!" MT says, running out the door. Amy follows her.

* * *

As they run, MT climbs a tree. "Let's practice moving with stealth through the trees," MT whispers down to her. "Okay," Amy whispers and climbs up the tree. She starts to jump from branch to branch quietly. They soon see Donnie and April walking towards the lake. "Wait…are they carrying…ICE SKATES?" MT whispers. "Aww, they're going ice skating together," Amy whispers, grinning. "That's so cute," MT whispers back, trying not to squeal. Amy looks down at the two.

"Should we give them some privacy or keep spying on them?" Amy asks quietly. "KEEP SPYING. This is TOO CUTE to pass up! Dontcha think?" MT answers. Amy shrugs and takes a silent pic. "Casey is going to FLIP!" she whispers. MT giggles. "Ya THINK?!" she exclaims, trying not to laugh. She could just imagine it now. The branch under her creaks. "Um…Amy…" MT whispers. Amy's eyes widen. "Uh-oh…" she says before the branch cracks, but MT leaps to a sturdier branch in time. Donnie and April look up, but the two were well hidden. "What the heck was that?!" April asks, immediately alert. "Why do I have the feeling someone's spying on us?" Donnie murmurs.

They both continue towards the lake, but at a slower pace. Amy sighs in relief. "That was a close one!" she whispers. "Um, ya think?! Oops, that was loud," MT answers as she raised her voice at the first sentence. Donnie and April turn back. Donnie takes out his Bo Staff. "Okay, who's there?" he asks. Amy smacks her forehead. "Really MT?" she mutters. "Hey! Not my-oh, right. It IS my fault. Oh, well," MT answers. "Come out. We can hear you arguing," April demands. Amy sighs, not having much of a choice. "Too late to turn back now," she mutters before jumping down from the tree, MT close behind.

"What the-" Donnie asks before Amy nods. "Yep, it's us," she explains. "MT? Amy? What are YOU doing here?" April asks in confusion. "Uh, funny story, really…" MT answers, smiling sheepishly. "Heh heh…spying on you," Amy tells her. "Come on guys, really?" April asks. "Well, we were…practicing our forest stealth?" MT asks nervously. "Yeah, that seems like a good answer!" Amy replies with a nervous smile. "Well, we were," MT mutters. "Don't sneak up on us like that! I nearly knocked you two out of the tree!" Donnie exclaims, putting his staff away.

"Sorry…but you have to admit, we did improve on our stealth!" Amy answers. "Well…yes. But, the branch breaking under MT was a dead giveaway," Donnie explains. MT scratches her neck sheepishly while Amy slaps her forehead. "Even if you did knock us out of the tree, Leo would be SO mad at you," Amy mutters. Donnie flushes, knowing very well that Leo would not be happy if that happened. "Well, yes, but there is 4 feet of powder snow on the ground, so you most likely wouldn't have been hurt," he tells her. "True," Amy answers. "Wait, who's knocking WHO out of the tree?" they hear from the shadows.

They all look each and Amy decides to speak up. "Um…no one!" she answers nervously. A pair of glowing white eyes appear out of the pine tree canopy that was nearby. "Donnie, if it's who I think it is, you're doomed," Amy whispers. Donnie gulps anxiously. "I really hope not," he whispers back. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," the voice says. "Well, this guy has reason, so he's not Raph," MT explains, making Amy snicker. "True," she replies. "But, ahem, you never know it could be your boyfriend," MT says. "Leo? Is that you? If it is, I'm fine!" Amy calls out.

Leo steps forward out of the shadows of the canopy, then flips off his branch to the ground. "Yep, it's me," he explains and Donnie braces himself. Amy sighs in relief. "Please don't hurt Donnie, he didn't do anything!" Amy exclaims. "It's fine, I practically saw the whole thing. But seriously, don't sneak up on people like that. Especially people armed with weapons," Leo explains, blushing. Amy blushes in embarrassment before turning to Donnie. "Sorry," she mutters. "It's fine. But seriously, with our life, it could've been a mutant, or something…" Donnie answers. Amy rolls her eyes. "I get it. Wait…Leo, why were you following us?" Amy replies, turning to Leo. "I heard you two talking about practicing stealth, so I decided to surprise you two…by sneaking up and scaring you two," Leo answers. "Like a test or something?" Amy asks.

"No, more like a Mikey-sneaking-up-behind-you-and-scaring-you kinda thing," Leo tells her, smiling sheepishly. "Leo!" Amy exclaims before sighing. Leo blushes in response. "What I wanna know is how you do the glowing-white-eyes-and-disappearing-into-shadows thing," MT wonders. "You mean like THIS?" Leo and Donnie ask, turning their eyes white. The two back into the shadows of the forest. "Um, guys? Guys?" MT asks. "Guys? You better not try to scare us!" Amy says, looking around. They don't respond. "Guys, this is NOT FUNNY!" MT exclaims. "Donnie, don't you dare," April threatens and Donnie comes out of the shadows with a sheepish face, blushing. Leo still hadn't come out, however.

"Leo, get back here, now," Amy orders and she doesn't see a shadow appear behind her. Leo sneaks up behind her and grabs her shoulders. "BOO!" Leo shouts and Amy screams. Donnie, MT, and April stifle a laugh. "Hmm…Look! It's Captain Ryan!" Amy exclaims, pointing up ahead. "OMG, if he falls for THAT, I can't even…" MT mutters. "WHERE?!" Leo shouts, looking around. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" MT yells, making Amy giggle. "Revenge!" she says with a smile.

Leo flushes in embarrassment. "Rrrgghh. Well, I guess I deserve that," he says before he leans into her ear. "Wait for it…" he whispers. She gives a look of confusion. "For what?" she whispers back. "Wait for it…" Leo repeats and MT stifles a laugh, when a glowing pair of white eyes appears behind her. The eye's owners grab her shoulders. "BOO!" he shouts. "AAAH!" MT shouts, jumping a foot in the air. Amy looks at the person before laughing hysterically. "Nice one, Mikey!" she exclaims. "MIKEY!" MT screams before chasing the poor young turtle. "AH! AH AH AHHH!" Mikey screams.

Amy laughs before blinking, "Wait…did everyone follow us here?!" she asks in surprise. "Nope. Just Mikey," Leo answers, none of them noticing the argument going on in the shadows. MT continues to chase Mikey, much to his dismay. Meanwhile, the argument intensifies between Donnie, who snuck away from the group, and Raph. "Do I HAVE to? I'm THIS close, I think, to winning April over!" Donnie argues. Raph rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it," he answers, sneaking in the shadows behind April. He grabs her shoulders. "BOO!" Raph screams. "AHHH!" April screams, jumping a foot in the air.

"Stop scaring us!" Amy exclaims before a loud screech suddenly emanates from the woods. All four turtles scream. "Nice try, Casey! It's not going to work!" Amy calls out. "What? Casey didn't even come with us! He had a hockey tourney!" MT explains. "I didn't spill more mutagen, I swear!" Mikey exclaims. "Well, if it wasn't Casey, and it wasn't the guys, and it wasn't us, then who or what was that?!" Amy demands. "I dunno, but I wanna find out!" MT answers, running into the woods. "What! MT! Come back!" Amy shouts, running after her.

"Oh, what the hay," Raph says before following the girls. "I'd better go protect Amy…" Leo murmurs following Raph. "BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouts before running after them. "Why do I get the feeling this is a VERY BAD idea?" Donnie asks. April sighs. "C'mon, D. Let's go save their butts," she says and they run after the group, hand-in-hand. MT skids to a stop in a clearing. Amy pants and places her hands on her knees, coming to a stop. "MT! Why do you even want to find out what it is?" she asks, trying to catch her breath. "Um, I don't know, but there they are," MT answers, pointing in front of her. The others skid to a stop behind the two. Mikey gasps.

"Whoa…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I've been working on other stuff, and I did have the finished chapter on here, but when I got back from New York, I found out it was deleted…**

* * *

"What is that?" Amy asks as four beautiful birds are perched in a tree in the center of the clearing, with a melted circle of snow around it. One bird snorts a burst of flame out its nose. There was a crimson red firebird, an emerald green firebird, a cream firebird, and a blue firebird. "Wow..." Leo says in awe. "Firebirds," MT explains softly. Amy moves closer to the firebird slowly. "I've never seen one before..." she whispers. The red firebird screeches at her and snorts flame as it flares its crimson wings. Amy shrieks and moves back.

"They like their personal space..." MT explains. "Yikes! What are firebirds doing out here anyway?" Amy replies. "I dunno... They are technically legendary creatures. Isn't that right, Azkiar?" MT answers. The crimson firebird screeches at its name. "How do you know so much about them?" Donnie asks. "I've read about them. There are four in existence. Azkiar-" The crimson firebird screeches. "Hopefully, they are friendly birds..." Amy whispers to Leo. "Aubrey-" The emerald green firebird nods its head. "Aurielle" the cream firebird nods its head. "And I always forget the last one," MT explains. The blue firebird nods it head in forgiveness.

"Eh, and don't worry. Azkiar just has a bit of a temper on him, that's all. The other three are fine," MT tells them. Amy rolls her eyes as that reminded her of a certain hot-headed turtle. She walks up to Aubrey and pets him (I actually thought Aubrey was a girl. XD). Aubrey nuzzles Amy. "RRHHH!" Azkiar screeches. "I'm not touching Azkiar. He's just like Raph!" Amy says. "Eh, I respect that," Raph answers and he walks up to Azkiar. "RRHH!" Azkiar screeches and flares his wings.

"Good luck, Raph, even though you get on my nerves sometimes," Amy tells him. "Raph, don't! He's telling you to back off!" MT warns. Raph continues forward. "Oh, boy," Amy whispers and crosses her fingers. Raph stretches out his hand. "Easy, boy. Easy," Raph soothes. "RRHH!" Azkiar screeches and snaps at him. "Now that I think about it, are you sure you should be doing this, Raph?" Amy asks. Raph rolls his eyes. "Whatever. He'll calm down. If he's anything like me, he's a big softie on the inside," he says and holds out his hand. "I can't look," MT says and covers her eyes before moving one to peek. Amy braces herself.

Azkiar leans his head into Raph's hand, to their surprise. "What just...?" MT asks in shock. "...Unbelievable," Amy whispers. "But...But...That's IMPOSSIBLE. Azkiar NEVER is nice to strangers. EVER," MT explains. Azkiar rubs his head against Raph's hand. "Well, I guess I just proved you wrong!" Raph exclaims. Meanwhile, Donnie is in awe. "I've never seen animals LIKE these!" he exclaims and he gets closer to Aurielle. "By the way guys, one out of these three is female. It's the cream bird, Aurielle," MT tells them.

"Wait, won't the firebirds freeze out here?" Amy asks in concern. Aubrey decides to perch on her hand, his claws slightly digging into her skin. Amy strokes Aubrey's fur. "Nice firebird..." she whispers. "No, their internal fire should keep them warm, but not for long. MAYBE we could take them home, but I'm warning you, if Azkiar gets mad ONE TIME...the farmhouse'll go up in flames," MT answers. Amy's eyes widen, as does everyone else's as they take in the news. "What?!" they all ask in shock. "Firebirds snort fire when they're angry, remember?" MT asks, recalling Azkiar snorting flames from earlier.

"Well, we can't just leave them out here...Leo, you wanna pet Aubrey?" Amy answers. "Sure," Leo answers and holds out his arm. Aubrey climbs on. "Nice firebird," he says. "Wait, are you guys SURE you want to bring them home?" MT asks. They all look at each other before nodding. "They'll freeze out here," Leo explains. "And besides, they're awesome!" Mikey exclaims. "Truly a fascinating discovery," Donnie says. Raph smirks at Azkiar and April nods. "I'm sure they'll adjust to their new environment…hopefully…" Amy answers.

"Um, hello?! Azkiar?! FIRE?!" MT exclaims in worry. "Raph should be able to control him!" Amy argues. "Really?" Raph asks in a deadpan voice. "Um, they're wild animals! Not pets!" MT defends. "What do YOU suggest we do with them, then?!" Amy retorts. MT tries to think of something, but she couldn't. "...Good point," she mutters. "HA!" Amy shouts. "Ha, indeed," Raph says. "Thank you, Raph," Amy tells him. "'welcome," Raph answers.

"Oh, all right. I guess we could bring them home," MT says and everyone cheers. MT snaps her fingers. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. ALERON!" she says and the blue firebird flies to her hand. She strokes Aleron's neck. Donnie tries to extend Aurielle's wings to get a better look, but gets RRHHH!ed at. "Yikes!" he exclaims. "Aurielle, could you please extend your wings for a moment?" MT asks. Aurielle extends her wings while Amy strokes Aubrey's neck.

Aurielle is patiently holding her wings open. "Fascinating!" Donnie says in awe. Aurielle suddenly closes her wings, and Donnie, who was leaning forward, falls face-first into the snow. Aurielle makes a Rhh sound that sounds similar to laughter. MT smirks as everyone laughs. "Who knew firebirds had a sense of humor?" she asks. "Apparently, us," Amy answers, still laughing. She stops when Aubrey begins to shiver on her shoulder. "I think we should take them home now..." Amy explains in worry.

"Agreed. Aurielle, to Donnie, now please," MT says. Aurielle lands on Donnie's head, her claws digging uncomfortably into his head, but not enough to draw blood. Azkiar hops onto Raph's hand. "What do firebirds even eat?" Amy asks curiously. "They are actually immortal, so they don't get hungry. I guess anything. But not chocolate. Chocolate is poisonous to birds, and I don't think firebirds are any exception," MT explains before looking down the path. "We'd better get home," she tells everyone and runs toward farmhouse with Aleron flying beside her.

They reach the farmhouse and Amy takes some birdseed out of her pocket. "Where did you get that?" MT asks her as Aleron lands on her arm and eats the birdseed. "I always carry this around. You need to be prepared for anything," Amy answers in a 'duh' tone. "Eh. Raph, are you SURE you can control Azkiar? I'm pretty sure April is quite attached to her farmhouse," MT says, glancing at Azkiar. "Sure I'm sure," Raph answers and Azkiar snorts a flame. "No," Raph tells him sternly. Azkiar immediately stops and looks at his talons with a guilty expression.

They all blink before Amy shakes her head. "She's got a point Raph. You can barely control yourself," she explains. "Azkiar can handle it, or he has to sleep outside," Raph answers. Azkiar looks at him with a genuinely surprised expression "If you say so..." Amy mutters. Azkiar suddenly becomes very quiet and docile. "Try and pet him now, Ames," MT tells her. Amy gulps and slowly walks up to Azkiar. Leo gives a look of worry. "Ames, are you sure about this? I don't want you to get hurt," he says softly.

She recalls Azkiar snapping at her earlier and shakes her head. "I'm sure Azkiar is calm, Leo. If you want to, you can stand next to me, just to be sure," Amy tells him. "Alright," Leo answers and stands next to her. She carefully moves her hand to Azkiar. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispers. Azkiar leans into her hand. "Rhh," he says and then he flaps up onto her head. Amy sighs in relief. "See, Leo? He's fine!" she explains. "I guess you're right," Leo says with a smile. "He just doesn't like strangers. I guess we don't qualify as strangers anymore," MT tells them.

"Um, a LITTLE HELP?" Donnie asks as Aurielle is still on top of his head. Amy looks at her best friend. "MT, you wanna handle this one?" she asks. "Um, sure. Aurielle, that isn't funny. Come down, please," MT demands. Aurielle gives her a disgruntled look, but flies down to rest in the snow. "Do you want me to take care of Azkiar as well?" MT asks Amy, pointing at Azkiar, who was still on her head. "No. I'm good," she answers. "Really? He's on your head.

"Better than trying to bite me," Amy mutters under her breath. "Agreed. But still. Azkiar, arm, NOW, please." MT says and Azkiar comes down from his perch on Amy's head to her arm. Amy smiles at this. "Nice, Azkiar," she says. It seemed like Azkiar trusted her now, to her relief. "I bet you guys are wondering how I control them," MT replies. "Yeah, I would like to know, in case," Donnie answers. "It's all in knowing their names, and using an authoritative tone, but most of all, them trusting you," she explains. "Hm. Good to know," Amy answers. They all walk inside, the firebirds immediately coming down to rest beside the fire.

"Oh! There's an old parrot perch in the attic we can use!" April explains. She rushes upstairs and comes back down with a large dead branch perch, big enough for all four firebirds to perch comfortably. All four firebirds fly up to it. "What are we going to do with them after the winter season is over?" Amy asks. "I guess we let them go. They're legendary creatures, they can live without us, except in winter. Maybe they'll come back," MT answers. "Yeah, maybe they will…" Amy murmurs.

Aubrey flies from the perch to Amy's shoulder and nuzzles her. "Guess you have a new best friend," MT says with a teasing smile. Amy pets Aubrey. "Who's a good firebird?" she asks softly. Aubrey nuzzles her again and nips playfully at her long light-brown hair. Amy giggles at this. "He's a pretty sweet bird," she replies with a smile. "Yeah. And who knows? They just might become attached to us. Enough to stay with us forever," MT explains and Aurielle nuzzles her.

"It would be nice to have a firebird around," Raph explains. "Y' never know, they might come in handy against the Kraang or Shredder. But, they're only immortal until they are killed in battle. And it's not like they heal instantly, either," MT answers. "They could handle the Purple Dragons if they wanted to. Those guys aren't exactly a real threat like Shredder," Amy tells her. Suddenly, another screech emanates from the woods, that sounds like… "Another one?" they all ask in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

They look outside in shock as the screech gets louder. They had just found out that there was another firebird. "But...All the books I've read said there were only FOUR. This can't be right," MT says in shock. "Maybe there was a page missing from the books?" Amy asks. Suddenly, Aurielle and Azkiar screech in response and fly out the open window. "Where are they going?" Leo asks. "OR those two must have...C'mon!" MT says, racing out the door. Amy speeds out the door, following MT. The boys and April race after them. They find ourselves deep in the forest. It appears no one is there, until they hear little RRHHs and peeps coming from a hole in the ground between the roots of a tree. Aurielle and Azkiar are perched in the branches of the tree.

"What are they doing up there?" Mikey asks. "I think they're calling down to whatever's in the hole. Ames, could you see what's in there?" MT answers, turning to the brunette. "Wait, what?! Why me?" Amy exclaims. "Trust me. It's a tiny hole, so whatever's in there must be pretty small. Plus, you have your heavily armed boyfriend standing right behind you," MT explains with a smirk. Leo blushes and so does Amy. "F-Fine," she whispers, crouching down and peering into the hole. A little golden head pops up to meet her.

"Aw, how cute!" Amy exclaims, patting the head. The baby firebird RRHs loudly. "Um, I think she can't get out! No wonder her parents came to her rescue," MT says. "Wait, those two are her parents? Aww," Mikey says, looking at Aurielle and Azkiar. "How are we supposed to get her out? Pull her head until she bleeds?!" Amy exclaims. "Ha ha," MT says, covering her mouth. "Rrh!" the little firebird turns around in the hole and pushes as much of her body out as much as she can, which isn't much. "Um…maybe Leo can carefully slice the roots so she can get out?" MT suggests.

Amy narrows her eyes and clenches her fists, looking down at the little firebird. "You can do it, little bird!" she exclaims and suddenly the little bird pops free with a RRHH of pain. She holds her wing at an awkward angle. Her body is golden, but highlighted in every fire color of fire you could possibly imagine. She even has a bit of blue around her ear tufts. The baby firebird hops over to Aurielle, her mother, and nuzzles her. "Well, now what? She's injured," MT says. Amy rips off a piece of her skirt and wraps it around the bird's wing.

"If she lets her wing rest, she'll be fine," she explains. "Oh. Okay," MT answers, picking up the baby firebird. "But isn't she pretty? Look at the colors in her," MT says and Amy looks at the colors. "She's beautiful!" Amy exclaims. "Does she have a name?" April replies. "Um, I don't think so. I don't speak firebird. I guess we'll have to name her," MT explains. "What should we name her?" Amy asks. "Something with firey, but it has to start with A, because all firebird names start with A. Don't ask me why. Oh! Adeen or Aidan, maybe?" MT answers. "I like Adeen. Which one do you like?" Amy replies.

"I like Adeen, too. It means 'little fire' in Gaelic," MT says. 'Adeen' squeaks in recognition of her name and hops on Amy's shoulder. She nips playfully at Amy's hair. Amy smiles at this. "Birds just love my hair, huh?" she asks. "Eh, I think it reminds her of her own feathers. Even though you're a brunette…" MT mutters. Adeen nuzzles Amy. "Wow, you get along great with her, Ames. Maybe she could sleep in your room tonight? Her wing's gonna prevent her from balancing on the perch," MT explains. "Sure, I have no problem with Adeen sleeping in my room," Amy answers.

Adeen nuzzles Amy again and squeaks quietly. "Waaaiiitt…Won't Aubrey be jealous? I mean, he has been really petty with you since we found them," MT says. "Oh, I'm sure Aubrey will be okay with it…hopefully. At least Leo isn't jealous," Amy replies sheepishly. "Yeah, well, Aubrey's been pretty nice to him, too," MT answers. "Eh, Aubrey'll probably be fine with it, Ames," Leo tells her. "Yeah, you're right…" Amy answers. "Well, let's get home before this little one freezes," MT tells them as Adeen shivers. Amy takes off her coat and puts it on Adeen. Soon, they reach home. Aubrey flies up to nuzzle Amy's shoulder. He sees Adeen and nuzzles her too. "Oh, who am I kidding? Aubrey's way too sweet to be jealous," MT replies.

Amy takes her coat off Adeen and puts it on the rack. "Aubrey is just as sweet as Leo," she finds herself saying and clamps her mouth shut. Leo blinks before blushing. "Th-Thanks Ames," he says, smiling. She didn't respond as she sees Adeen picking her bandages with her beak. "I think I should check Adeen's wing…" she murmurs, taking the bandages off. Adeen squeaks and Amy ties it back. "Hm, you need to rest it more," she replies and Adeen squeaks. She ruffles her long golden tail feathers that are highlighted with many shades of red and orange. She nuzzles Amy again.

Amy smiles and pets Adeen. "C'mon, Ames, let's go for a walk," MT says, walking to the door. "Okay. Anybody else wanna come with us?" Amy replies, looking at everyone. "Nope. We're good," the turtles answer. April stands up. "Sure!" she says with a smile. "Should Adeen come with us? It doesn't look like she's coming off your shoulder anytime soon, but she might get cold out here," MT explains. "I'll just get a small blanket to wrap her in," Amy answers. "Okay," MT replies. Amy runs upstairs and grabs a blanket, wraps it around Adeen and the girls head into the woods.

"Hopefully we don't run into more mutants," Amy murmurs, recalling the snow monster. "Please. I don't think Mikey won't spill any more mutagen. I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you two out here," MT answers seriously. "Well…yes, but MT this better not be some prank!" Amy replies. "No, why would it be a prank? I'm not like Mikey," MT answers. "Okay, just checking," Amy tells her, holding her hands in surrender. "Anyway, this can't get out to the guys, okay? This is very important," MT tells the two. They nod before leaning in. "Anyway, I was wondering…" they wait in anticipation.

"What are you getting the guys for Christmas?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel: Sorry for not updating this sooner, I forgot XD. And also, I think I have a few chapters left…I really need to finish this, so I can work on another story. I don't want to over-pressure myself if I start it now, and people don't even know what it is yet ;)**

* * *

Amy and April blink at the question.

"I was going to get Mikey a comic book, Raph a punching dummy, Donnie a new and improved Metalhead, and Leo…I don't know yet. I want it to be something special," Amy explains. "Yeah, I'm getting Donnie some metal-seeking shurikens, a honing stone for Leo, Raph a stress ball, and Mikey, a Super Soaker, which I have a pretty good feeling I'm going to regret…" April answers. "You sure you wanna give Mikey a super soaker? This is the reason why I'm getting him a comic book," Amy points out, since they all had a fair share of Mikey's pranks.

"...Good point. But, I already bought it. Anyway, what are YOU getting for the guys, MT?" April answers. "Yeah. What ARE you getting them?" Amy chimes in. MT didn't answer. Amy slaps her forehead. "You haven't figured it out yet?" she murmurs. "Nope," MT answers, flushing. "This is so embarrassing..." she murmurs. "No it isn't. I'm sure the guys haven't figured out what to get us, either," Amy tells her. "Yeah... I wonder what Donnie's gonna get YOU, April…" MT says in a teasing voice. April flushes.

Amy giggles. "Anyway, maybe April and I can help you out!" she suggests. "Sure. The problem is, I don't even know them that well. We only met a couple weeks ago. Long story. It mostly had to do with April inviting them over while we were having a sleepover and DIDN'T TELL ME," MT answers, glaring at April. April flushes redder. "Really April?" Amy asks curiously, never having heard the story about how they met. "...Yeah. She ASKED where I'd been disappearing to, and that my usual excuse that I went to stay with friends wasn't cutting it. So, to prove to her that I wasn't in trouble, I invited the guys over while she was asleep. Amazingly, she didn't freak out."

"Probably because she thought they weren't going to hurt her, like I did," Amy points out. "...Good point. Technically, I DID say my friends were coming over," April explains. MT holds up a finger, grinning. "Ding ding ding! Right answer! I didn't freak out because she TOLD me before she even turned the lights on that they were her friends. Anyway, I don't know them that well, so I don't even know where to START," MT answers. "Maybe you could get Mikey something that he can't use to prank us," Amy replies, coughing. "April," she mutters, coughing again.

"HEY! He can't use it until spring anyway, and it's not like he can use it in the lair. Master Splinter would freak!" April exclaims. "...Fair point," Amy murmurs. "Yeah, I kinda need some help," MT says before she gasps suddenly. "Did you just get an idea?" Amy asks. "No, I just realized...What if Donnie tried to examine Azkiar and made him mad?! …Probably not likely though, so let's not go rushing home…Donnie obviously has more sense than THAT," she answers, making the two laugh. "Besides, Raph can calm Azkiar down," Amy replies.

"Yeah, but we should still go home. I'm pretty sure Adeen is gonna freeze solid," MT answers, pointing to Adeen, who is shivering so hard Amy's hair is shaking. "Ok, ok, Adeen we're going back now," Amy says. Adeen squeaks with excitement and flies around her head. "Well it looks like her wing is better now..." MT replies before Adeen squeaks in pain and falls. "Or not…" she murmurs. Amy giggles. "Give it some time, Adeen," she remarks.

Adeen squeaks sadly from her shoulder. "Aww, Adeen. You'll get better!" Amy soothes, stroking Adeen. Adeen nuzzles her. She sneezes spouting a few sparks from her nose. "We'd better get going before she has a cold in addition to a sprained wing!" MT says. "Agreed. I'm not letting Adeen get sick," Amy answers. "Awww…You love her...as a pet, I mean," MT replies with a huge grin. "Well, yeah...She's a pretty great bird and friend. And I know what you meant! Also, I love animals, so..."

"Yeah, me too...Let's get home," MT answers and they run to the farmhouse. "Phew! We made it before Adeen got sick..." Amy says, wiping sweat away. MT and April look at her and their eyes widen. "What?" she asks. "Uh…Adeen sneezed sparks in your hair. It's kinda...smoldering a bit?" MT says. "AAH!" Amy screams before getting a bucket of water, washing it off. Adeen looks at her claws guiltily. "Rhh…" she says. "I'm ok, Adeen. Don't worry about it," Amy tells her.

Adeen nuzzles her and Amy smiles. Suddenly, they hear music coming from somewhere. April had gone inside. "Do you hear that?" MT asks. "Yeah. Where is that coming from?" Amy replies. They creep upstairs. The music seems to be coming from Leo's room. They peek into a crack in the door. Leo is jumping on the bed singing along to Ricky Dillon's "Ordinary"

 **Chillin' on the West Side, playing my song**

 **Drive the Kia Soul with my cheap shades on**

 **Gonna run right through the night**

 **Jump off the gate, fall to the ground**

 **It don't matter still hitting this town**

 **Oh it never felt so right**

Amy giggles softly. "This is SO CUTE," MT whispers. Leo was still singing along.

 **So sick and tired of staying up to see the break of dawn**

 **Everybody's taking shots, till they're passed out on the lawn**

 **Broken hearts and Styrofoam and empty double cups**

 **I guess I'm ordinary cause I don't give a what**

 **I don't give a what**

 **I don't give a what**

 **I don't give a what**

 **(I don't give a what)**

"Are you getting this?" MT whispers. "YES. Don't tell him!" Amy whispers back, holding up her phone. "I won't. Are you just doing this to look at it whenever? 'Cause if you show the guys, he's never gonna hear the end of it," MT says. "I'm just going to look at it whenever. I'm not going to embarrass him like that," Amy whispers. Suddenly, the song ends. "Uh oh..." MT mutters. "Shoot..." Amy murmurs.

They both bolt, getting out of sight down the stairs and around the corner just as Leo comes out of his room. "I just hope he didn't hear us running down the stairs..." MT whispers. "Same, or else it'll just make him embarrassed..." Amy whispers back. "Yeah..." MT murmurs. Suddenly Leo comes downstairs and they pretend to be re-wrapping Adeen's wing bandage. Amy whistles, trying not to look obvious of what they did. "So...How's Adeen doing?" Leo asks, seemingly unaware.

"She still can't fly, but she'll be fine in about a week or so," Amy answers. "Oh," Leo answers and flushes for no apparent reason. "Leo? Are you ok?" Amy asks. "Were you watching me upstairs? I won't be mad if you were, I promise," Leo says. So he did know. "Yeah...Sorry, but you sounded adorable, I couldn't help but watch!" Amy answers, blushing. Leo smiles. "Just, don't tell the guys. They'd NEVER let me hear the end of it," he replies. "I'm not going to tell them. Your secret's safe with me," Amy tells him, kissing his cheek.

Leo blushes. "Awww..." MT says. Amy blushes, forgetting she was there. "He's my boyfriend! What did you expect?" she whispers. "Well, it's super-cute! I'm not allowed to think that it's cute?" MT argues. "...Got a point there," Amy mutters. "Yeah, I do," MT retorts. Adeen yawns and nearly falls off Amy's shoulder. "Eep!" Amy exclaims and catches Adeen. Adeen curls up in her hands and falls asleep. They look down at her, blinking.

"...Well, SOMEBODY'S tired," MT suggests. "Might as well put her to bed..." Amy murmurs. "Where's she gonna sleep? On your pillow?" MT asks. "Well, yeah. She can't really sleep on the perch," Amy answers, remembering Adeen's broken wing. "Yeah, she'd probably fall off," MT answers. "She's so cute when she's sleeping," Amy whispers, looking down at Adeen again. "Yeah, she is," MT whispers back with a smile. Amy puts Adeen on her pillow, where she curls up into an even tighter ball, still sleeping peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy sighs as she looks down at a sleeping Adeen. The firebird was still healing, to her dismay. Adeen had already started to feel like a best friend to Amy...besides MT. "I'm going to miss these birds when we have to let them go," she whispers. "Me too. Well, not Azkiar," MT answers, murmuring the last part. "Azkiar, I'll miss him a little less than the others," Amy admits. "Yeah," MT says. "I know that's rude, but I can't really lie," Amy explains, sitting on her bed. "I know. Snorting fire, snapping at us, I'm not gonna miss him much. But, that's just who he is."

"True…" Amy murmurs, rolling her eyes. "Anyway...wait, where are the other guys and April?" MT says, looking around. "Hm? I thought they were around the house..." Amy answers in confusion. "No, well, wouldn't they have seen or heard us running down the stairs and come to see what we were doing?" MT asks. "Maybe...Or they could have gone somewhere without telling us," Amy points out. "Like where? There isn't really anywhere to GO out here," MT argues.

"Right. Hopefully they didn't get kidnapped by that snow monster we ran into a while ago. You never know…" Amy murmurs. "It MELTED, Ames," MT retorts. "It was made of SNOW. Have you seen the weather outside? Snakeweed kept coming back, didn't he?" Amy argues. Suddenly, Aubrey flies up and lands on her shoulder. "Maybe Aubrey could track them down?" Amy asks, not noticing the firebird. Aubrey flaps his wings for attention.

"What is it, Aubrey?" Amy asks. The other three firebirds come flying and land on the table and hold out their legs. Tied to each is a small piece of paper. Aubrey holds out his leg as well. "What are these?" Amy mutters and takes the piece of paper from Aubrey.

 _Went ta do some forest stealth, yo! Be back soon! -Mikey_

"Somebody's been busy training the firebirds!" MT comments with a smile. "What about the other pieces of paper?" Amy questions. MT takes the piece of paper from Azkiar.

 _Went with Mikey to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Be back soon! –R._

Amy takes the piece of paper from Aurielle.

 _I trained the firebirds to carry messages! Are you impressed? –D._

Amy rolls her eyes. "Well, that explains a lot...What about the last one?"

"Ok, I'll read it out loud," MT explains and she takes the paper from Aleron. "Ahem. It says, "Went ice-skating with Donnie. DON'T EVEN START. Be back soon! –A."

"Gee, thanks for taking off without us, guys..." Amy mutters.

"To be fair, we were gone awhile," MT points out. "Yeah, good point…" Amy murmurs. "Let's send a message back!" MT exclaims. Amy snickers, getting an idea. "Yeah!" she says and writes a message to April. MT watches her closely. "All right, what does that say? I'm not letting you send it unless you tell me," she demands. Amy hears a Rrh! and she looks to see Azkiar nodding. Amy sighs in defeat.

"I wrote 'You and Donnie? Ice-skating alone? Nice job, April. ;)'," she explains. "And BTW I told Azkiar to torch any mean messages," MT warns. "Message received..." Amy murmurs under her breath. "Heh," MT chuckles and Aleron holds out his leg to take the message. Amy ties the piece of paper on Aleron's leg. MT opens the window and Aleron flies out.

"Oh hey look! There's a back to D's message!" MT exclaims and flips the paper over. "What's it say?" Amy asks and MT clears her throat.

 _P.S. Aurielle delivers messages to/from me. Aleron delivers messages to/from April. Azkiar delivers messages to/from Raph. And Aubrey delivers messages to/from Mikey and Leo. I'd like to have Adeen start training for you two, but since her wing is sprained, and she is young, I don't think we're going to get anywhere. Sincerely, Donatello_

"Adeen's wing should be fine soon," Amy explains. "Anyway..." MT says and Adeen shoots to Amy's shoulder, squeaking excitedly, free of her bandage. "Wait, Adeen are you SURE your wing is okay?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow. "She probably picked it off. Which means..." Adeen squeaks painfully on Amy's shoulder, proofing MT's theory. Amy sighs.

"Adeen, you have to be patient and let your wing rest..."

"She kinda reminds me of Leo in that way. She's so impatient for her wing to heal," MT inputs. Speaking of, Leo comes in at that moment. "Leo, could you come here? Adeen needs some advice," MT calls out. Leo comes over. "What about?" he asks, looking at them quizzically. "Adeen's wing is still broken. You had a broken leg, maybe you could give her some advice?" Amy explains. "Yeah, she keeps picking her bandages off," MT explains.

Leo smiles. Adeen, you can't rush this. The more you do, the longer it's gonna take. Trust me, I know," he tells her and winces, waiting for a negative response. Adeen nods. "Anyway, Adeen, you just have to wait," Amy says. Adeen Rhhs softly, and falls asleep on Amy's shoulder. They all look at her and MT giggles. "I think she only woke up because we were talking about her injury," MT replies with a smile. Amy giggles at that. "Probably."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week. Christmas has passed and MT has mysteriously disappeared. No note, no phone call, nothing. The others had lost all hope of finding her. And if she was completely honest with herself, Amy had given up too…she was gone…she was dead…why didn't she accept it? MT would die to protect her friends just as they knew she would. But that fact didn't make losing her any easier. She wasn't a good friend. She never listened to her. And now that she's gone, she'll never see her again. She'll probably never get over this. 20 years from now, she'll still be stalking over the woods, searching for a friend she knows she'll never find. Donnie and April both had each other…but for Amy and Mikey they both had MT. Amy cherished her best friend more than anything. But to lose MT like that…her best friend…her sister. It's just too much to take. Mikey rarely comes out of his room. He's probably hurting more than she is.

They sit in front of the farmhouse. They knew it was pointless. They looked everywhere…nothing here but snow and trees. MT loved the snow. She used to stare at the ground as snow fell from the sky. Sometimes she'd asked Amy to make a snow cone. Amy wasn't always happy to do it, but she still did. Amy looks up at the sky. "MT…you really are gone, aren't you?" Reluctantly, they stand up and turn to go.

"Guys!"

They freeze. That voice. They slowly look over their shoulders at the snow and the snow-covered trees. There was nothing. "Get a grip, guys. We can't lose it now," Raph tells them. They imagined it. There was no other explanation. After a few moments of standing there, they start to walk back into the farmhouse. And that's when Amy turns back and notices something running to them. From here, it looked like a shadow…yet for some reason she keeps staring at it. "Ames, aren't you coming?" Leo asks from the door. Amy turns to him and nods, walking inside faster. Her mind was playing tricks on her. "I know you hear me!" Okay, now she was certain that someone was calling out to them, because it sounded like a female…

Amy turns back to see…

"MT…?"

"MT?!" Mikey exclaims, his eyes widening. "You're back!" he shouts, running towards her. His brothers have equally surprised looks on their faces and follow suit. "What happened to you?!" Amy cries. "Um…LOOONNGG sto—" the guys tackle her. "Oof!" she lies on her back in the snow, all the guys on top of her. Amy laughs at this. "Guys, I know you missed her, but let her breathe!" she exclaims. "Umm…agreed," MT answers, suddenly throwing a handful of snow at Mikey's face. Mikey backs off of her, spluttering.

"HEY!" he throws a snowball at her, but hits Raph instead. Raph growls at him. "…Oops," Mikey says nervously before Raph chases Mikey. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" MT yells. "Yeah!" Amy shouts, throwing a snowball at April and hits her, splatting her red hair. "HEY!" April shouts and Donnie glares at her. "Uh…I think you just lost yourself an ally in this fight, Ames," MT whispers to her. "Every human or turtle for themselves!" Amy exclaims, throwing a snowball at Donnie. Donnie hits it right back at her and laughs.

MT tries to muffle a giggle but fails. "Not funny!" Amy yells, throwing another snowball, hitting MT smack in the face. "ARRGH!" MT shouts in frustration, throwing a snowball at Amy. Leo slices it in half with one of his katanas. Amy kisses his cheek happily. "My hero!" she exclaims and Leo blushes, dazed. "Hold everything!" MT suddenly declares and everyone freezes. "Why?" Amy asks in confusion. "Where are the firebirds?" MT asks curiously. "…Come to think of it, I haven't seen them," Amy explains. They disappeared the same time MT did. "How's Adeen, by the way? Has her wing healed yet?" MT questions. "She's doing well, it should be healed. That is if she hasn't moved it…"

"AGAIN," MT finishes, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, a roar echoes out of the woods, as well as the screeches of the firebirds. "What the heck was that?" MT asks. "What was that?! I hope the firebirds are okay!" Amy says. Adeen flies up and perches on her shoulder. "Oh, look! Adeen's wing is all better!" MT notices, and sure enough, there was no bandage where Adeen's wing was. "Adeen, I'm so happy for you!" Amy exclaims and pats Adeen's head.

Adeen nuzzles her, then flaps her wings for her attention as more screeches and roars echo out from the woods. "We should investigate!" Amy explains and runs into the woods. "Ames! HelLO, it could be a DANGEROUS MUTANT?" MT calls after her. The guys stare at her. She flushes, realizing what she just said. "Oops, sorry guys," she says sheepishly. Mikey gives her a thumbs up. "No prob, dudette! Let's go kick some mutant butt!" he exclaims and runs after Amy. The others follow.

"You really shouldn't do this!" MT shouts. "Well excuse me if I can't be concerned about the firebirds!" Amy calls out. "MT's right Ames! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! It could be..."

They come up on the firebirds breathing fire at an enormous snow monster, about as tall as the house.

"...too much for you," Leo finishes in surprise. Mikey gulps. "MIKEY! Did you spill some more mutagen?" MT demands. "Uh oh...Mikey I seriously hope you did not!" Amy says. "Umm..." he chuckles nervously. "Maybe?" he asks before wincing. "MIKEY!" they all scream. "SERIOUSLY?!" Amy yells in disbelief. The monster roars again. "Less shouting at Mikey, more kicking monster butt!" Raph says and charges into battle.

"Agreed," Amy murmurs and attacks the monster. Everybody charges into battle just as a large wave of fire radiates from the firebirds, melting the monster as soon as it touches it. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" MT asks in shock. "What the..." Amy mutters in surprise. "Umm...maybe I don't know everything about firebirds," MT answers. Adeen flies to Amy's shoulder once more, the tip of her tail still smoldering a teeny bit.

"Rhhh!" Amy blows on Adeen's tail. "There you go!" she replies with a smile. "Has anybody noticed that Adeen is fully grown now?" MT asks. Adeen is now a fully grown firebird, as large and majestic as her parents. She has every color of fire imaginable highlighting her golden feathers, from tiny bits of blue on her ear tufts to deep red of the underside of her wings. "No...how long does it take for them to age?: Amy answers.

"I dunno. Isn't she pretty, though?" MT says, looking over Adeen. "Very! Leo, isn't she beautiful?" Amy replies, turning to Leo. "Yeah. Almost as pretty as you," Leo answers, blushing. Amy gasps and blushes deeply. "T-Thank you..." they stare into each other's eyes. A snowball hits Amy in the back of the head, breaking you and Leo's "moment". "HEY!" she shouts, looking around. Mikey snickers, which Amy catches. "MIKEY!" she shouts angrily and throws a snowball at him.

"Ackpt! SorRY! You two aren't even a COUPLE yet! How was I supposed to know you two were having a MOMENT?!" Mikey defends. "Grrr…" Amy glares at him. "Mikey, we've established this! Ange and I are dating!" Leo exclaims. "How many times do we have to tell you?" Amy asks, putting her hands on her hips. Mikey flushes and Aleron shakes his head.

"Rhh..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel: Sorry for not posting this for a while, I need a vacation. For real -_-**

* * *

They play in the snow. Amy makes snow angels while the others make a snowman. April walks up to them. "Who wants some hot chocolate? I just made some!" she explains with a smile. "Me!" Amy exclaims. "OOHH! I DO!" MT shouts, taking off towards the house. "Race ya Ames!" she calls out, laughing. "You're on!" Amy shouts and runs towards the house.

The others race after the two. Leo keeps pace with her, as does Adeen. "Bet you can't beat me to the house!" he tells her, racing ahead. "Bet I can!" Amy replies, running faster. She beats Leo, but MT is already at the house with April setting up the living room with warm blankets and hot chocolate. She smiles at their shocked faces. "What took ya so long?"

Amy pouts and grabs a cup. "How long have you been here?" she asks. "Meh...3-5 minutes," MT explains, shrugging. "You're fast, I'll give you that..." Amy murmurs, sipping from her cup. MT smirks. "I know..." Leo comes in behind Amy, as well as the others. "How did…Never mind," Donnie replies. April is sitting, looking chilly, so Donnie sits down beside her and grabs a blanket, and drapes it over them both.

Leo pats the couch next to him. "Wanna sit with me?" he asks Amy. She smiles. "Of course," she sits next to Leo. Leo drapes a blanket over them both. She puts your head on his shoulder, making him blush. "Ooh! D'you know what this is a perfect setting for?!" MT exclaims. "What?" Amy asks doubtfully.

"Truth or Dare!" MT shouts and Amy groans mentally. She hated playing this game. "I'll go first...Ames, truth or dare?" MT asks. "Um...truth!" Amy answers. "How long have you had a crush on Leo?" MT smirks. Mikey muffles a chuckle with both his hands over his mouth. Amy blushes. "Ever since I first saw him..." she murmurs. MT giggles. "Of course."

Leo blushes. "...I have, too," he murmurs. "AWWWW! That's so sweet!" MT squeals. Amy blushes again. "R-Really?" she asks quietly. Leo blushes. "Yeah, really," he kisses her on top of the head. Amy smiles. "Donnie, truth or dare?"

"U-um, Dare," Donnie answers nervously. MT facepalms. "Bad idea, Donnie..." she mutters. Amy smiles evilly. "She's right, you know! I dare you to sing to April!" Amy declares. "Ooo," Mikey says, smirking. "Told you so!" MT shouts. Donnie flushes a deep red. Donnie sings Cecelia and the Satellite to April. "Aw, Donnie that is so sweet!" April exclaims happily.

"C-Can I go now?" Donnie asks nervously, wanting to forget what he just did. "Sure, why not?" MT asks, shrugging. "Alright. Um, Mikey, Truth or Dare?" Mikey pumps his fist in the air. "Dare for the win!" he exclaims. Donnie smirks. "Okay, I dare you to go without pizza for a day," he says. Mikey says nothing at first. "...WHAT?" he demands. Amy bursts out laughing. "I can't even imagine that! He probably won't last an hour let alone a day," Amy comments.

MT laughs. "Me either!" Aubrey lands on Amy's head. "Your turn, Mikey!" MT tells him. Mikey gives a wide-eyed look. "...no pizza..." MT cringes. "I think he's gonna be broken for a while. Who wants to go next?" A Footbot suddenly appears and beeps. "Wait, what?! FOOTBOT?!" MT exclaims in disbelief. "What the heck?!" Amy shouts.

The footbot leaps at MT. "Um...A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" MT yells and runs from the footbot. Amy charges at the footbot. "Leave my friend alone!" she exclaims before she's knocked back. Mikey snaps out of it. "BOOYAKASHA!" he screams and the footbot is reduced to scrap metal in a matter of seconds. "Um…May I ask what the HECK is a FOOTBOT doing HERE?!" MT demands. "As if I know!" Amy retorts. MT leans in to whisper to you. "Why do I have the feeling it was Donnie?"

Amy whispers back. "What makes you think it's Donnie?" she murmurs in disbelief. "Remember how he reverse-engineered a Kraangdroid to make Metalhead? Well, what if he tried it with a Footbot? And it escaped? But who knows? It could've just...oh, no." MT spots many red dots of light outside the window. "...followed us."

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Amy shouts. "Um…I think it followed us," MT replies nervously. "Oh sewer apples..." Amy murmurs. "ACK!" MT screams as one breaks through the window. A low raspy voice comes from outside the window. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." A claw projectile shoot through the window.

"AAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHH!" MT screams. Amy screams in fear. "This is scary!" she exclaims. "Um…is that..." Rahzar's horrible face flashes at the window. "RAHZAR! AAAHHHHH!" Mikey shouts. "OH NOOOOO!" Amy shouts. "How the freakin' heck did Shredder's forces find us?" Raph asks in disbelief. "This is getting out of control…" Amy murmurs. Something kicks down the door, and runs up the attic stairs.

"What was that?" MT asks nervously. "I don't know..." Amy murmurs. Ametal foot crashes through the ceiling, and a fishy face pokes through. "Boo," Fishface says. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" MT screams. Amy hugs Leo in fear and he shields her with his swords. "Donnie... I'm scared..."April whispers. Donnie pulls April closer as he wields his staff at the intruders.


	14. Chapter 14

The Footbots and mutants surround them as they enter the farmhouse. "Why are they here?" Amy asks in shock. "I dunno...Um...Is there ANY WAY they could've followed us here?" MT responds. Suddenly, a footbot grabs Aleron. Aleron rhhs with surprise. "Leave him alone!" Amy demands. The Footbot drags him away, and Rahzar pins Adeen to the wall with his claws. Adeen rhhs with pain and looks at Amy with pleading eyes. Amy clenches her fists angrily.

"ADEEN! You monster!" Amy screams, punching Rahzar in the face. "AAAHHH!" Rahzar shouts as he drops Adeen. Amy catches the fire bird. "You mess with Adeen, you mess with me!" she declares and backs away as Rahzar lashes out at her, but Leo jumps in the way, Rahzar scraping his shell horribly. Everyone, including Amy, looks in shock as Leo collapses to the ground. "Ow..."

Amy looks down in horror before coming back to Earth. "LEO!" she screams in agony, shaking. MT is crying. "They're here for the firebirds…not us. We're just in the way," she explains. "But we can't let them take the firebirds..." Amy murmurs as she looks down at Leo. Rahzar swipes at Azkiar, wounding him. Azkiar lies on the floor, unable to move. "Rhh..."

"You dolt! Master Shredder told us to bring the cargo unharmed!" Fishface exclaims. Amy says nothing as she kneels down to Leo. "Leo, are you okay?" Amy murmurs in worry. Leo is unconscious, his shell bleeding badly. Amy starts to cry. "Leo…" she whispers sadly. "We need to get them out of here...before someone else is hurt," MT explains.

The fiends grab the last of the firebirds and leave. A childlike voice cries out. "Amy, help me!" Amy lifts up her head in surprise. "Who said that?!" she calls out.

The voice gets farther away as the fiends get farther away. "Amy, please!" Amy immediately recognizes the voice. "Adeen…?"

As if in answer, the bird cries out. "You...you've bonded with that firebird enough that you can understand her…" MT murmurs in shock. Adeen continues to cry out. "Please, Amelia!" Amy runs to the window, reaching out.

"I'll come back for you, Adeen! I promise..."

The fiends load all the firebirds into a truck and drive off toward New York. "We have to save them!" Amy exclaims, turning to the others. April collapses into Donnie, crying out. MT is crying as well, for Leo, who is still unconscious. Amy blinks back tears.

"Leo...please be okay..."

To their surprise, Leo stirs slightly. His eyes are slits. He breathes the word so softly she can barely hear it. "…A-Amy?"

"L-Leo?" Amy murmurs quietly.

Leo passes out again, his head coming to rest on her knees, as she kneels beside him. Amy lets the tears fall down her cheeks. "I-I don't know if he can survive this many wounds...and from Rahzar, no less. Those claws...did serious damage," Donnie explains, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It should have been me..." Amy mutters bitterly, feeling guilty.

"No. Amy, I wouldn't survive one second if you died," MT tells her. "But Leo wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me…" Amy replies, crying, and MT hugs her. "No. Ames, it was Rahzar. You saved Adeen," MT murmurs, hugging the brunette tighter. Amy hugs MT back.

"I love him...and I never got to tell him!"

MT silently cheers and pumps her fist. "We will get out of this. I promise. You WILL get to tell him if it's the last thing I do," MT tells her. Amy nods slowly and rubs her eyes. "Thank you..."

They both sit down on the now-shredded couch, courtesy of Rahzar. MT strokes her hair and hums the chorus of Big girls don't cry. "'cause big girls don't cry...don't cry…don't cry..." But even she knew she couldn't hold in and starts crying again.

"Oh, Ames...I'm so sorry..."

Amy hugs MT. "Be strong, girl."

Donnie wraps bandages around Leo's mutilated shell. "We'll just have to see. For all I know, he might not make it through the night. He's lost so much blood, it's hard to tell..." he murmurs, looking down in shame.

"You did your best, Donnie. All we can do is hope..." Amy whispers, looking down at Leo. "Donnie, do you think you could get that footbot we destroyed earlier functional again?" MT questions. "Maybe it could give us some clues..." Amy realizes. "Exactly."

"Whatever we do, I'm makin' sure we kick their butts," Raph growls. "I don't know..." Donnie tinkers for a bit and soon, the 'bot is partially functional. The footbot lashes out at MT. "Eek!" she shouts. "Aah!" Amy screams.

Raph pins the thing down. "Alright you bucket of bolts, talk!" he demands, an angry look on his face. "Where are they keeping the firebirds?" Amy questions, glaring. "And why do they have them in the first place?" MT asks.

The Footbot hesitates before answering. "The one that is known as Master Shredder wants the creatures that are known as "firebirds" to join his all-powerful mutant army."

MT gasps. "What?! Oh no...They are legendary creatures. Then Shredder really WOULD become all-powerful..."

"The creatures that are known as "firebirds" are being held in the place that is known as the place known as "Shredder's Lair","

"We have to stop this!" Amy says, clenching her fists.

"Leo can't travel in this condition! Some of us are gonna have to stay to look after him. And since I don't have any skills...I guess I have to stay. Maybe Ames, too?" MT argues. Amy kneels down to Leo. "Of course I'll stay with him. You guys rescue the firebirds."

"Ok, then. Bye, guys! Good luck!" MT replies and the others leave with the Shellraiser, and Donnie leaves them brief instructions on how to care for Leo.

"I hope Leo will be okay..." Amy murmurs sadly. "At least the guys moved him to the couch before they left," MT comments.

"Yeah...I wish he would wake up already..." Amy answers quietly as she strokes Leo's cheek.

"Yeah. I feel so bad for the firebirds... Imagine what Shredder'll do to them if the guys and April don't get there in time..." MT explains, looking in worry.

"Poor Adeen..."

Suddenly she hears a faint childlike voice. "Amy! Amy!"

"Adeen?!" Amy exclaims in shock.

They both run outside, and a dully colored mess of broken and smoldering feathers glides into the snow in front of us. It's Adeen, and one of her wings is at an odd angle. "RAHZAR! That monster broke her wing again!" MT shouts in anger.

Adeen talks to the brunette telepathically. "Amy…" it fades into silence as the bird drifts into unconsciousness.

"Oh no...first Leo and now Adeen..." Amy murmurs, about to cry again.

"She probably just hurt herself escaping. Let's get her inside," MT blinks back tears.

Amy carries Adeen inside, about to cry. Adeen lifts her head and nuzzles Amy weakly.

"You'll be okay...I promise..." Amy whispers to her.

As they get inside, MT sees that in the corner of Adeen's eye, there is a tear. But this isn't an ordinary tear. Inside is a violet flame. A tear rolls down MT's cheek. "No, no. Not Adeen. Please don't cry, Adeen. Please!" MT begs.

"Adeen, everything will be fine. Don't cry, I'm right here," Amy assures the firebird.

"No, you don't understand, Ames. When firebirds cry, they cry their fire tear. It's their entire life force, their fire, wrapped up in a tear. If she cries it...she'll turn to clay." More tears slide down MT's cheeks.

"WHAT?! No..." Amy exclaims, crying.

"But…we CAN save her. The first task is to catch the tear before it reaches the earth."

As soon as MT finished her explanation, the tear leaves Adeen's eye, falling toward the floor. They can both see Adeen's eyes dull as it falls. Amy catches the tear in a cup. "Now what?" Amy takes the tear into her hands.

"The next step is to bond to her, in water." A tear drops into the cup of your hands and hits the tear, dissolving it so that only the violet flame is in her hand.

"Now, CAREFULLY, breathe it into her. You do this by blowing it gently into her nostril," MT warns.

Amy blows gently into Adeen's nostril. After a few agonizing minutes, Adeen's breath comes back, but her eyes are still closed.

MT sighs with relief. "She'll be fine. You are now linked to her deeper than before, Ames. Well done." MT smiles through her tears.

"Thanks, MT," Amy murmurs, hugging the girl.

"You're welcome, Ames," MT hugs her back. "We've saved one life..." She looks at Leo.

"But now, we have yet to save another."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy looks between Leo and Adeen with sadness. Two people she loves dearly…only to be hurt by the Shredder's forces. It didn't make sense to her at all. Why did this have to happen to them? Why not her? Adeen suddenly lifts her head and talks to Amy telepathically her head weakly. "Mama... Papa..."

"The others went to rescue them. You'll see them again," Amy assures her.

"They hurt...papa..."

Amy looks at her guiltily. "Adeen, I'm so sorry this happened..."

"...Why did they hurt papa?"

"Let's just say someone wants your dad as part of an army..." Amy explains gently.

"...why? They didn't hurt mama." Amy could hear her in confusion.

"They kidnapped her as well..." Amy murmurs.

"The scary dog hurt papa with his claws. Why? The scary metal people didn't hurt mama."

"I-I don't know..." Amy stammers, unable to explain it.

"I think she means when they abducted them in the house... Rahzar hurt Azkiar, remember? I think she's wondering WHY Rahzar hurt Azkiar," MT points out.

"Cause Rahzar's a jerk, and he works for the man who wants your parents," Amy growls as she remembers what Rahzar had done to Leo and the firebird. Adeen hangs her head. "Will papa be ok?"

"Yes, he will. I promise," Amy tells her in determination.

Adeen nuzzles her in thanks. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can," Amy murmurs and strokes Adeen's feathers. "What about when mama and papa come back? I don't wanna leave with them. I want to stay with you."

The statement shocked and touched Amy. "Aw, Adeen...I think we should discuss this with the others when they come back."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure they'll be okay with you staying," Amy explains, glancing at MT and Leo.

"You are nice and let me play. Papa not so nice and say we need to be majestic and imposing. I not like being majestic and imposing."

"Why?" Amy asks curiously.

"It boring and I not allowed to play AT ALL. I must keep my feathers shiny and be not nice like papa."

"Oh, so you want to be free to do whatever you want?" Amy realizes. "Yeah! That fun and I get to stay with nice turtles and YOU."

Amy smiles gently. "Well, we can be pretty fun."

Adeen cocks her head at Leo. "Why nice turtle sleeping?" She flutters onto his chest.

Amy sniffs as she remembers what he had done for her. "He got hurt trying to protect me..."

Adeen hangs her head, and pulls one of her wing feathers free. MT and Amy glance at each other, unsure of what she was doing or why.

"I fix nice turtle." Adeen puts the feather on Leo's chest.

They wait a few seconds before Leo stirs.

"...Ames?" He murmurs.

"Leo?!"


End file.
